


marks

by OceannanotOceania



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Love Bites, M/M, i didn't realize this was the hickey tag i gotta go, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: Hongbin likes to mark Hakyeon.





	marks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is really short and I feel BAD but I had an idea that I couldn't exactly shake so I just had to go for it. Also this is my first time really using lapselock in a fic, I hope it reads well! ^^

with bleary eyes hakyeon wanders to the bathroom, flipping on the light switch and closing the door behind him. his eyes flicker up to the mirror, the man blinking a couple times before his lips part.

oh.

bruises are littered along hakyeon's skin, starting from just below hakyeon's jaw and fanning down to his collarbones. hakyeon lifts up a hand, lightly pressing a fingertip to a bruise in the middle of his neck, feeling heat radiating from the spot.

the bathroom door creaks open, hakyeon's hand falling away as he looks up to the bathroom mirror, seeing the reflection of hongbin as he walks in. hongbin, whose hair is tossed to one side, small tufts of hair sticking out, eyes blinking slowly.

"morning." hakyeon mumbles.

hongbin rubs at his eyes, voice rough when he speaks. "come back to bed."

"i have work." hakyeon replies.

"five more minutes."

"don't you have work too?"

"i'm working from home today." hongbin replies, taking a couple steps forward and snaking his arms around hakyeon's waist. "just come back to bed." hongbin's head comes to rest in the crook of hakyeon's neck, lips brushing along hakyeon's skin as he speaks.

"you left so many marks." hakyeon mumbles, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

hongbin hums. "is that bad?"

"i guess i could wear a turtleneck to work." hakyeon says.

hongbin lets out a small sigh. "i hardly even bit you, it's not my fault that you bruise so easily."

hakyeon purses his lips in reply, hearing hongbin chuckling, breath tickling hakyeon's neck.

"i can't help what i do, though. bruises just look so pretty on you." hongbin mumbles. a moment passes before hakyeon feels hongbin dig a couple fingers into hakyeon's waist, dragging his nails along the man's skin. hakyeon can't help letting out a small whine, feeling his face heat. "and the sounds you make..."

hakyeon's flush deepens. hongbin chuckles.

"you're so warm."

"i-i can't help that," hakyeon replies. "this is your fault, isn't it?"

hongbin lets out a small sigh. "perhaps." his eyes open, the man looking up to the mirror. even hongbin's reflection has such a piercing gaze on hakyeon, something hakyeon finds himself unable to look away from.

hakyeon licks at his lips. he brings a hand down, lightly grasping hongbin's forearm. "join me in the shower, okay? i still have work but we can spend more time together."

hongbin grins.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not doing as much because of school but feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feministaoa).


End file.
